problem_children_are_coming_from_another_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Leticia Draculea
is a vampire and former Demon Lord, and is currently serving as the maid of the No-Names community. Appearance For the most part, Leticia maintains the appearance of a petite, short young girl with pale skin, long blonde hair, uniquely blonde eyelashes and red eyes. However, her true form is that of a beautiful adult woman that she can assume by undoing the large black bow in her hair, which appears to act as a seal. This form is rarely seen outside of combat. Leticia possesses two main outfits, the most commonly seen one is her combat attire which consists of an red, open waist-length jacket, a black collared-shirt underneath, a grey tie with a cross-shaped emblem at the tip, a white mini-skirt with several straps that connect to a second, knee-height skirt that appears while in her adult form, black and grey striped thigh-highs, and black knee-height boots. No matter what she is wearing in her child form, this attire appears whenever she changes into her adult form. Her second outfit is an intricate, blue and white maid's outfit which is decorated with several blue bows and a frilled headpiece that she wears when working for the community. Personality Leticia is a quiet and reserved girl, preferring to go with the flow rather than assert herself. She is quite prideful in her status as a pure blooded vampire and former Demon Lord, though was willing to discard everything for the sake of her friends. She has strong ties to the No-Names community, risking punishment in order to visit them one last time, and once rescued she commits herself to helping them in any way as their maid.Problem Children anime: Episode 4Problem Children anime: Episode 5 Plot Threat of the Tiger Having learnt about the Gift Game between the No-Names and Fores Garo, Leticia goes to Galdo Gaspar and uses her vampiric abilities to grant him the Gift of the Beast.Problem Children anime: Episode 2 Wondering what the No-Names will do, she later watches as Gaspar begins to transform, using his new Gift to enchant the trees surrounding Fores Garos' base and causing it to grow exponentially. Witnessing the battle between Gaspar and the No-Names, Leticia notes the change in the tree's movement when Asuka begins to make a move. After the No-Names defeat Gaspar, Leticia becomes worried after hearing Jin's declaration to bring down the Demon Lords.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Dealing with Perseus Later that night, Leticia sneaks over to the No-Names base and listens in on a conversation between Izayoi and Black Rabbit from outside a window. After Black Rabbit leaves, Izayoi surprises Leticia by his ability to detect her presence, leading her to burst through the window using some enhanced trees and confront the boy. Izayoi tries to ask if she was the one who aided Gaspar in the previous Gift Game, but Leticia states that she doesn't have time and instead attacks the boy with the surrounding tree branches. Izayoi is able to counter the attack and destroy the tree branches, but the resulting damage wrecks the room they're in and draws the attention of the other community members. Before they can resume their fight, Black Rabbit gets Izayoi to back down by revealing Leticia to be their friend. Sitting down to talk, Black Rabbit formally introduces Letcicia as a pure-blooded vampire and 'Knight of the Little Garden'. Leticia then asks for her to stop it, as she is now owned by another person. Revealing that the reason she had helped Gaspar before was to test their strength, Leticia apologises that Yō was injured as a result. She goes on to explain that she had come to convince Black Rabbit to disband the community, as she didn't wish to see Jin put through any more hardships. When asked why she can't re-join the community if they win the Gift Game with her as a prize, Leticia reveals that the game had been cancelled and she had been bought by somebody else. Understanding her hurry, Izayoi offers to finish their fight. The Piper's Game Powers & Abilities Appearance in Other Media OVAs Hot Springs Tour Chronicles References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Human Category:No-Names Category:Demon Lord